Beast Wars: Transformers: MaxJustice
Beast Wars: Transformers: MaxJustice is the spin-off from Beast Wars: Transformers: E.N.D.A.N.G.E.R.E.D. and made by Mainframe Entertainment. It focuses on MaxJustice, Maximals from different dimensions or universes modeled after non-Transformers heroes. MaxJustice Members: * Leader-1: This eagle-transformer, modeled after the Gobot Guardian Leader-1, is leader of the pack. * Captain Iacon: This heroic bush baby-transformer bears the Autobot Shield, a gift from Optimus Primal. Modeled after Captain America. * Sailor Cybertron: Canary-transformer modeled after Sailor Moon. * RoboCarp: Carp-transformer modeled after RoboCop. * PowerKats: Cat-transformers modeled after the SWAT Kats. * Outback: Heroic cat-transformer modeled after Superman. * Cucaracho: Heroic warrior who wields the Cockroach Rapier, named after his cockroach beast mode. Modeled after Zorro. * Street Rangers: Five heroic colorful warrior guinea pig-transformers modeled after the Power Rangers. * He-Dog: Chihuahua dog-transformer modeled after He-Man. * Hammersaur: Ankylosaurus-transformer modeled after Thor. * Dragonix and Dracomix: Two sword-wielding transformers who turn into dragons. Modeled after Billy and Jimmy Lee. * Judge Skyhammer: Dodo-transformer judge modeled after Judge Dredd. * Battlesnake the Barbarian: Rattlesnake-transformer modeled after Conan the Barbarian. * MaxiMice: Three mouse-transformers from Mars modeled after the Biker Mice. * Turtlebots: Turtlefire's four friends, Bluefire, Orangefire, Purplefire, and Redfire. Modeled after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Paranormal Busterz: Four gerbil-transformers who hate ghosts. Modeled after the Ghostbusters. * Agent Turkeyus: Turkey-transformer modeled after James Bond. * MagiPheasant: Pheasant-transformer magician and sorcerer modeled after Harry Potter. * Perrydot: Platypus-transformer modeled after Agent Perry the Platypus. * Rescue Brothers: Rescue innocent Transformers from disaster. Modeled after International Rescue. * CartoonVictory Sector 6: Acmetropolitan heroes modeled after the Loonatics. * The Xanthian's crew: Heroic transformers modeled after the Star Trek crew. * Sky Garry: Lightsaber-using stork-transformer modeled after Luke Skywalker. * Slowsnail: Snail-transformer modeled after Ryu Hoshi. * Alpacallama and Llamalpaca: Two comedic transformers modeled after Mario and Luigi. * Marshall Beaverstar: A beaver-transformer modeled after Marshall BraveStarr. * Woodforest: Woodpecker-transformer modeled after Iron Man. * Sureshot: An okapi-transformer who steals from the rich Predacons to give to poor Cybertronian people. Modeled after Robin Hood. * Sureshot's Merry Maximals and Friar Tacky: The people who aid Sureshot. Modeled after the Merry Men and Friar Tuck. * Lil Megsy: Based on the misunderstood Megatron from the events prior to Megatron's ascent into evil, Lil Megsy helps the thief Sureshot to steal from his father-in-law Megatron. Modeled after Little John. * Detectivz: Five heroic Transformers modeled after Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers. * Popstra: Chinchila-transformer who uses music against evil. Modeled after Jem and Dazzler. * Van Wildebeest the Adventurer: Adventurer modeled after Simon Belmont and Indiana Jones. * Captain Galaxy: Heroic Fuzor modeled after Captain Planet. * DanGeo and Pencil: Two transformers modeled after Danger Mouse and Ernest Penfold. * Captain Boulder: A heroic pirate shark-transformer modeled after Captain Jack Sparrow. * Glyph: A heroine robin-transformer modeled after Nightwing. * The PowerButterflies: Chromia, Firestar, and Moonracer, all modeled after the Powerpuff Girls. * The X-Maximals: Various mutant animal-Transformers modeled after the X-Men. * Wombatbot: A wombat-transformer from a Gotham-like city in Cybertron. Modeled after Batman. * Wonder Eagle: A fembot who is born when Primus breathed life into her clay form. Modeled after Wonder Woman. * Aquashark: A shark-transformer born in the sea. Modeled after Aquaman. * Red Cheetah: Faster than Blurr. Modeled after the Flash. * Fireshock: Two personalities combined, this Capybara-transformer is Hot Shot's savior. Modeled after Firestorm. * GL-M: Green represents willpower, as he fights evil with the help of his ring. Modeled after the Green Lantern Hal Jordan. * PowerFull: A heroic Rabbit Transformer from the Aniverse and son of the Maximal Jazz, modeled after Bucky O'Hare and Jazz Jackrabbit. * Cybear: A cyborgic transmetal bear-transformer who is modeled after the DC Comics Hero Cyborg. * Spider-Bot: Shoots webs from his hands. Modeled after Spider-Man. * Stridex: European Dragon-transformer who is modeled after Strider Hiryu. * Astron: A heroic transformer from Naked Mole Rat county. Modeled after Astro Boy. * Arrow Fighter: A heroic otter-transforming hero modeled after Green Arrow. * The Maximal Manhunter: This heroic Transmetal orca, with his three companions from Mars, fights a neverending fight for freedom against evil. Modeled after the Martian Manhunter. * The Fourmentals: Consist of dachshund Stretch, chameleon Invisible Air, immortal phoenix Flameimmortal, and tyrannosaurus rex Clobbering Rex. Modeled after the Fantastic Four. * Bishoptron, Cablebot, and Vulturox: Modeled after Bishop, Cable, and Forge. * Captain Maximal: A heroic Transmetal rhinoceros who goes from rhino-calf to super-rhinoceros in an instant. Modeled after both the Marvel version of Captain Marvel and the DC version of Captain Marvel. * Plastico: A Maximal modeled after Plastic Man. * Shrinker: A Transmetal Ant-transformer modeled after the Atom. * Antic: A Transmetal Ant-transformer modeled after Ant-Man. * Waspra: A female wasp-transformer modeled after Jane Van Dyne/The Wasp. * The Green Strength: A strong elephant-transformer modeled after the Hulk. * Hawkbot-M and Hawkbot-F: Two mace-wielding heroes modeled after Hawkman and Hawkgirl. * Lleps: Apprentice of MagiPheasant. Her name reads "spell" backwards. She can transform into a rabbit by using the magic spell "Ezimixam Lleps!", and can fool the Predacons. Modeled after Zatanna. * Aztekimal: The heroic axolotl, as Maximal calls him, a son of Quetzalcoatl. Modeled after Aztek. * The Crusaders of Space: Five do-gooders modeled after the Guardians of the galaxy. * Deadmaximal: A resurrected bony dinosaur-transformer. Dinobot II's worst nightmare. Modeled after Deadman * Jaguarpool: Being labeled a laughing stock, this jaguar-transformer is friend of Trailbreaker. Modeled after Marvel anti-hero Deadpool. * Cloudraker and Fastlane: Two brothers modeled after Sora and Cloud Strife respectively. * Aphideye: A heroic aphid-transformer archer modeled after Hawkeye. * Spy Spider: A female transformer modeled after Black Widow/Natasha Romanov. * The Visionary: A Doberman Dog-transformer who can fight his Predacon creators. Modeled after the Vision. * Gryphonmax: A heroic gryphon-transformer who is modeled after Sam Wilson a.k.a. the Falcon. * Catfishbot: A brave catfish-transformer modeled after Saber Rider. * The Maximite: A parody superhero mite-transformer who says "Spooooooon!" as his catchphrase, modeled after the Tick. * Cogman: A Fuzor Transformer modeled after the Punisher/Frank Castle. * Coatibot: A coati-transformer who is another apprentice of Magipheasant, modeled after Dr. Stephen Strange. * Flash: A heroic dragonfly-transformer modeled after Flash Gordon. * The Masked Panther: A hero modelled after T'Challa the Black Panther. * The VR Cheetahs: Three heroes modeled after the VR Troopers and the Cheetahmen. * Youngenergon: Various heroes recruited by the Maximal Council. Modeled after Youngblood. * Dogbiters: Dog-transformer heroes modeled after the Road Rovers. * She-Eagle: He-Dog's sister and a heroine modeled after She-Ra. * Hattertron: A film chronicler modeled after Matt Hatter. * The Blue Speedster: A Mobius-based hero modeled after Sonic the Hedgehog. * The Yellow Kitsune: A Mobius-based hero modeled after Miles "Tails" Prowler. * The Red Fist Fighter: A Mobius-based hero modeled after Knuckles the Echidna. * Thundermaximals: Heroes cat-transformers modeled after the Thundercats. * Space Maximal 5.6: A combiner consisting of five robots. Modeled after Mighty Orbots. * Savior Mega Iron-V: A combiner comprising of five lion-transformers. Modeled after Voltron. * Crashtron: A heroic bandicoot-transformer modeled after Crash Bandicoot. * Choujin Dragonbolt: A brave dragon-transformer modeled after Spyro the Dragon. * Super Sharks: Four brothers modeled after the Street Sharks. * X-treme Maximalsaurs: Five heroes modeled after the Extreme Dinosaurs. * Dino Maximals From Outer Space: Alien dinosaur heroes modeled after the Dinosaucers. * E-Frame Maximals: E-Frame-using heroes modeled after the Exosquad. * Earthwormer and Puppydis: Partners-in-crime modeled after Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy (wearing his shirt). * Red Twister: A heroic man who is modeled after the Red Tornado. * Stonebats: Stone by day, Maximals by night, they are brave warriors modeled after Goliath and his Gargoyles. * The Jewel Protectors: A band of five modeled after the Stone Protectors. * The Cybertron Typhoons: A team of soccer-playing heroes modeled after the Hispaniola Hurricanes. Category:Beast Wars Category:Transformers series Category:Superheroes